Objetivo: Gloria
by BlauerDrache
Summary: No os engañéis. Sé lo que significa ser una profesional, sé lo que soy y me gusta serlo. Amo el poder, soy ambiciosa y anhelo la gloria. Quiero hacer grandes cosas y que el mundo conozca mi cara y mi nombre. Que me amen, me odien y me teman. Quiero ser historia. Me llamo Pearl Danvers, y soy la tributo que ganará los 34º Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. El resto es cosa mía.**

 **El rating es M por vocabulario y esas cosillas de violencia típicas de los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

 **OBJETIVO: GLORIA**

* * *

 **Uno**

* * *

—¡Pearl Danvers!

Vaya, ese es mi nombre. No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Es decir, tengo veinte papeletas dentro de esa urna, las cuatro que corresponden a mis quince años y las dieciséis de las teselas que siempre he pedido, pero no es como si fueran muchas comparadas con otras chicas. Ruby, por ejemplo, tiene unas setenta, entre las obligatorias y las que ha acumulado compulsivamente con las teselas que ha pedido para toda su familia. Obviamente, no las necesita, pero quiere aumentar sus posibilidades de ser elegida.

Bueno, de un modo u otro, es hora de ponerme en marcha. Yergo la cabeza y miro al frente, y la media sonrisa que tengo ensayada me asoma a los labios. Echo a andar, y a mi alrededor las chicas se apartan un poco. Algunas me sonríen, dándome ánimos. Oigo algunas palabras de apoyo, y veo alguna que otra mirada ligeramente envidiosa. Cuando paso al lado de Bright, mi mejor amiga y quien cumplió justo ayer dieciséis años, siento su mano apoyándose por un instante en mi hombro y su voz susurrándome " _Zorra_ " cariñosamente al oído. Sonrío un poco más y me alejo, apretando el paso en dirección al escenario. No se interpone nadie más en mi camino, y mientras subo los escalones que me llevarán a lo alto, a la vista de todo el mundo, repaso mentalmente todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora.

Cabeza alta. Sonreír un poco. Confianza. Voz alta y clara. Espalda erguida. No titubear. Y, sobre todo, bajo ningún concepto, derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestra campeona! —exclama Dalia, la acompañante de nuestro distrito, con voz aguda y cantarina cuando finalmente llego a su lado—¡Pearl, querida, saluda! ¡Eres el primer nombre del día y todo el mundo te está viendo!

" _Es mentira_ " querría decirle; en al menos los siguientes cinco distritos ya estarán todos reunidos para su propia Cosecha o estarán a punto, y ahí no hay nadie pendiente de nosotros. Sin embargo, sonrío, me giro hacia la gente del distrito y las cámaras, alzo una mano para saludar e incluso hago una media reverencia, sujetando un poco la falda del vestido y cruzando las piernas. La gente aplaude y lanza gritos de ánimo, y Dalia está entusiasmada. Se nota que le encanta este espectáculo.

—Y ahora tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti, querida —Dalia me pone una mano sobre el hombro, justo donde me ha tocado Bright hace menos de un minuto, y me obliga a mirarle a la cara, a esas enormes y artificiales pestañas azul claro—. ¿Quieres aceptar voluntarias?

En efecto, es la pregunta más importante de mi vida. ¿Voy a los Juegos a mis quince años, o dejo que otra ocupe mi lugar? Por una parte, soy joven. Llevo entrenándome desde los ocho años en la Academia, casi media vida, para ser una profesional y arrasar en los Juegos. Esto es para lo que he nacido, para lo que vivo cada día. Y sin embargo, solo tengo quince años, y esa es una edad muy al límite. Solo ha habido un vencedor hasta el momento que tuviera menos de dieciséis, y más importante que las estadísticas, es el hecho de que los otros profesionales serán probablemente mayores, más hábiles, más fuertes y con más entrenamiento. Estaría en una clara desventaja.

Pero ha sido mi nombre el que ha salido del sorteo puro. El mío, y no el de cualquier chica corriente obsesionada con las joyas y las cosas brillantes, ni el de cualquier otra chica de la Academia. El mío y no el de Ruby, que con sus dieciocho años y sus setenta papeletas en la urna, está en primera fila a los pies del escenario esforzándose al máximo para no empezar a chillar y presentarse voluntaria antes de lo que indica el protocolo. La cara se le está empezando a poner roja del esfuerzo y los nervios: esta es su última oportunidad, y como yo diga que no, está perdida.

No me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente. ¿Irónico tratándose de una profesional, verdad? Pero no os engañéis. No es que tenga un enorme corazón de oro oculto bajo capas de hielo y años de lavado mental; sé lo que significa ser una profesional, sé lo que soy y me gusta serlo. Amo el poder, soy ambiciosa y anhelo la gloria. Quiero hacer grandes cosas y que el mundo conozca mi cara y mi nombre. Que me amen, me odien y me teman. Quiero ser historia.

Simplemente, no me gusta ver el sufrimiento. Me gustan las cosas simples, rápidas y limpias. No quiero torturar, simplemente vencer. Soy compasiva, ya veis.

Por eso decido acabar con el sufrimiento de Ruby rápido. La mayor decisión de mi vida no me ha tomado más de dos segundos.

—No —voz alta y clara, debo recordarlo—. No acepto voluntarias.

Si mi nombre ha salido de esa urna es por algo. No creo en el destino, pero aprendo rápido, y el ejemplo de Ruby, a quien se le están llenando ya los ojos de lágrimas, es una buena lección: puede que no tenga otra ocasión de ser elegida. Y quiero, con toda mi alma, ir a los Juegos y regresar vencedora a casa.

Sí, puede que sea más joven de lo recomendable. Pero hay algo que sí tengo a favor: soy inteligente. Probablemente, mucho más que cualquier otro profesional.

La multitud se ha puesto a gritar y aplaudir, esta vez con más entusiasmo. Dalia los apacigua durante unos instantes, mientras levanta mi mano en el aire y proclama:

—¡Y aquí tenemos a la primera tributo del día! ¡Pearl Danvers!

La gente grita, aplaude y anima; oigo mi nombre entre los rugidos. Busco las caras conocidas entre el gentío: mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos y mis instructores. Todos sonríen, orgullosos, y lo mismo hago yo.

Me llamo Pearl Danvers, soy una profesional, tengo quince años y soy la tributo del distrito uno que ganará los trigésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

 **Esta es una historia que tenía rondando en la cabeza ya desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca había encontrado tiempo ni forma de abordarla hasta ahora. Quería vivir unos Juegos desde el punto de vista de un tributo profesional, y ver cómo son las cosas cuando se sabe que se es superior a la gran mayoría de tributos, y estando preparado para los Juegos desde pequeño. Y de aquí ha salido el personaje de Pearl. Sí, ya sé que es una completa OC, al igual que la gran mayoría de personajes que la acompañarán en la historia, pero estaré muy agradecida si le dais una oportunidad.**

 **Los capítulos serán cortos (o eso espero, pero la verdad es que tengo una definición un tanto extraña de "corto"), e iré actualizando regularmente. Tengo un par más de capítulos escritos y un guión bastante claro, y mientras no se me compliquen las clases y los trabajos, espero poder continuar a buen ritmo.**

 **Para acabar, ¡muchas gracias si habéis leído hasta aquí! Cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida en los reviews.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. El resto es cosa mía.**

* * *

 **Dos**

* * *

El que sale elegido de la urna de los chicos vive casualmente en mi misma calle: tiene catorce años, aparenta diez y dice que sí rápidamente cuando Dalia le pregunta si acepta voluntarios. Hay un aplauso respetuoso de la multitud, y entonces empieza el procedimiento.

Me aburro mientras dura. Tenemos que aguantar el procedimiento para elegir voluntarios prácticamente cada año en el distrito, muchas veces por partida doble, y hasta los críos de doce años se saben las reglas. Observo e intento parecer interesada, por si hay alguna cámara prestándome atención, mientras voy repasando mentalmente lo que tendré que hacer en los próximos días. Empiezo a emocionarme, y me fuerzo a contenerme: este es un momento solemne y tengo que parecer una tributo confiada, no una niña feliz de cinco años.

Finalmente, el voluntario que sale escogido es Arrow Kirwan: tiene dieciocho años y es tan enorme como un armario, pero para mi fortuna, no es el mejor de los profesionales de su edad. El amigo que ha estado casi toda la Cosecha a su lado es mucho más mortífero, y el pobre se va a quedar sin Juegos; podrá ir a llorar y lamentarse con Ruby, y tal vez hasta se alegre.

Y aunque Arrow no sea de los mejores profesionales, tampoco es que sea un rival insignificante. La verdad, da más miedo sin armas que con ellas: es lento y tiene una puntería pésima, pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo con las manos desnudas no tiene rival. Creo que podría arrancarme la cabeza del cuello de un solo movimiento sin muchos problemas… Si consiguiera atraparme, claro. Será un buen aliado, al menos en el baño de sangre.

Arrow llega a la cima del escenario y estrecha la mano del niño escogido, que sonríe con alivio antes de bajar los escalones. Entonces Dalia alardea de sus campeones, pide que aclamen a Arrow y luego a mí de nuevo, la gente ruge palabras de ánimo y Arrow y yo nos estrechamos la mano. Con fuerza, a pesar de que mi vestido intente hacerme parecer una delicada princesa.

La multitud empieza a disiparse, y a nosotros nos conducen al Edificio de la Justicia.

—Nos vemos en el tren, princesita —se despide burlonamente Arrow cuando nos meten en habitaciones diferentes.

No me ve bufar. ¿Así que ese es el plan que tenemos? ¿Empezar con la guerra psicológica ya? Mala decisión para él, aunque no se lo voy a decir. Además, no podría haber elegido apodo peor, porque yo nunca he parecido una princesita; vale, nunca después de cumplir los seis años, y exceptuando los días de Cosecha. Siempre he sido más del tipo guerrero.

La princesita de la familia es de hecho la primera que cruza la puerta en cuanto empieza el turno de visitas. Mi hermana es tres años mayor que yo, y tiene la cabeza llena de serrín y los sueños poblados de diamantes, piedras preciosas y príncipes azules de cuentos. Parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta que los únicos príncipes que puede elegir son los idiotas del distrito que nos rodea, pero no voy a ser yo quien la saque de su mundo ideal.

—¡Mi pequeña Pearl! —grita rodeándome con los brazos y derramando algunas lágrimas—¡Qué valiente eres! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de mi hermanita!

Detrás de ella también han entrado papá y mamá. Mientras le devuelvo el abrazo a mi hermana y espero a que acabe su sobreactuación con paciencia, les miro a ellos con una sonrisa resignada. Mamá parece algo triste, pero papá está orgulloso y tiene el pecho hinchado.

—Te has arriesgado mucho, Pearl —dice mamá con voz suave, acercándose a mí y acariciándome el pelo—. Solo tienes quince años, y ya has visto a ese chico. ¿Estás segura, cariño?

—Arrow tiene incluso menos cerebro que Glitter —respondo, y mi querida hermana se queja por la alusión—, y a pesar de su nombre, sería incapaz de acertar una diana a más de diez metros de distancia. Si estoy a más de dos metros de distancia de él, no es rival.

—Pues asegúrate de estar a más de dos metros de él —suspira mamá—. Te queremos de vuelta, pequeña.

—Y yo también quiero. Voy a ganar esos Juegos, no te preocupes. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

—Cuando vengan a hacernos las entrevistas, ¿puedo contar algún secreto tuyo? —pregunta Glitter entonces, con los enormes ojos verdes, iguales a los míos, abiertos de par en par—¿Anécdotas vergonzosas? ¿Romances infantiles fallidos?

—Nada de secretos ni enamoramientos infantiles —niego de inmediato frunciendo el ceño—. Pero sí algo de cuando jugábamos a la orilla del río o cuando fingía que mis muñecas eran vencedoras de los Juegos… Eso les gustará.

—Haré que parezca una historia épica —promete Glitter solemnemente, llevándose una mano al corazón.

Es el turno de hablar de papá. Ha estado callado hasta ahora, esperando, pero se ha acercado a mí y me ha puesto una mano bajo la barbilla, como ha hecho siempre que quiere que le preste atención.

—Mi princesa guerrera —vale, mi padre es el único que tiene permiso para llamarme princesa sin que me enfade—, estamos orgullosos de ti. Sal allí afuera, machácalos a todos y corónate vencedora.

—Lo haré.

Papá me sonríe y me abraza, y mamá y Glitter se unen momentos después. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, como la familia que realmente somos. Cuando nos separamos, Glitter me pellizca una mejilla, papá me besa en la cabeza y mamá me susurra " _Ten cuidado_ " al oído. Un agente de la paz abre la puerta para indicar que el tiempo se nos ha acabado, y lo último que oigo es un " _Te queremos_ " pronunciado por papá.

Oh, les voy a echar de menos. Espero que estén bien estas semanas y no sufran demasiado por mi culpa: mamá es más sensible de lo que siempre quiere aparentar, Glitter se desmaya en cuanto ve una herida y papá va a estar nervioso incluso mientras yo esté en el Capitolio. Ojalá el resto de la familia les ayude.

Precisamente, es el resto de la familia la que entra ahora a verme. Mi abuela y unos cuantos tíos y primos, emocionados y con un montón de palabras de ánimo que dedicarme. La abuela es la única que está visiblemente preocupada: ella nunca ha estado conforme en que me entrene para ser una profesional, y es obvio que la situación no le gusta.

—Tranquila, abuela, voy a estar bien —le digo apretándole una mano.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino lo que vas a hacer allí —responde ella, tajante.

—Lo que sea necesario para ganar.

No está de acuerdo, y niega ligeramente con la cabeza. Quiero a mi abuela, pero eso no significa que estemos de acuerdo en todo, ni mucho menos. Pero no puedo hacer nada, así que le dedico un poco de atención a mi primo más pequeño, que está más entusiasmado que si tuviera juguetes nuevos.

Cuando se marchan ellos, por fin puedo sentarme en el sofá de la sala a respirar unos segundos, y veo que en una esquina hay una mesa con un bol lleno de fruta encima. ¡Ya podría haberlo visto antes! Tengo hambre desde que ha acabado la Cosecha, y tanta gente solo ha hecho que aumente. Me meto unas cuantas uvas en la boca y justo entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo, y es Bright quien entra.

Bright es mi mejor amiga desde que ambas entramos en la Academia a los ocho años, deseosas de convertirnos en profesionales algún día. Tiene cinco meses más que yo, mide diez centímetros más y pesa quince kilos más de puro músculo, y tiene la boca más sucia que el agente de la paz más borracho que se pueda encontrar. Aún y así, la quiero. Nunca se calla algo que quiera decir, por muy duro que sea. Solemos bromear con que en tiempo de guerra, Bright no viviría ni un solo día, fusilada por no saber cerrar la boca.

—Qué hija de puta eres —es lo primero que me espeta, antes de abrazarme—. ¡Yo soy la mayor! ¡Debería haber ido yo antes que tú a los Juegos!

—¿Para que tú fueras luego mi mentora? Ni loca —replico, sonriente—. No serías capaz de conseguirme ni un solo patrocinador con esa bocaza.

—Qué va. Seguro que más de uno de esos gilipollas se reiría tanto de mi forma de hablar que patrocinarían hasta a un tributo del doce si con eso consiguieran seguir escuchándome —Bright se separa y me agarra por los brazos, mirándome fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hay que hacer?

Lo recuerdo, pero lo repasamos igual, sentadas en el sofá y hablando con la boca llena de uvas. Enumeramos rápidamente todas las estrategias, lecciones elementales y acciones básicas, y cuando el agente de la paz abre la puerta, me abraza de nuevo y añade:

—Voy a apostar por ti, cabrona. No me defraudes.

Después pasan algunos de mis instructores de la Academia. La mayoría solo quieren felicitarme y darme ánimos, pero los hay que quieren asegurarse de que he aprendido todo lo que necesito. No tienen que preocuparse por eso; en lo que a estudios se refiere, soy la mejor que han tenido en años.

—Y recuerda que la mejor forma de acabar con Arrow es mantenerte lejos de su brazo —me susurra uno de ellos discretamente mientras se despide de mí—. Cualquier arma arrojadiza y algo de puntería, y lo tienes.

Probablemente también le ha dicho o le dirá a Arrow que mi punto débil son los bastones, mazas y elementos parecidos. Los instructores deben ser imparciales.

A continuación pasan algunos vecinos y algún que otro profesor del colegio, deseándome suerte. Tras ellos, vienen mis amigos: primero los del colegio, los más numerosos, aunque también los menos cercanos. Ríen, bromean y se burlan de Arrow, y ya empiezan a hacer apuestas sobre cómo voy a acabar con él.

—Venga ya, acabar con tu propio compañero de distrito es muy poco ético —replico—. Que se manche las manos con su sangre otro. Lo haré si no me queda más remedio, aunque prefiero que se encargue otra persona. Yo trataré con todos los demás.

Y cuanto antes mejor, la verdad. La relación con tu compañero de distrito siempre es complicada, porque está en esa fina línea que separa a los compañeros de rivales mortales, y no siempre es fácil saber en qué lado de la línea se está en cada momento. Lo mejor sería que Arrow muriera en el baño de sangre inicial, pero sé que no sucederá a menos que pase algo excepcional, así que probablemente tendré que estar pendiente de él.

Se van los del colegio y entran los de la Academia. La mayoría son de mi edad o un poco más pequeños, y hay algunos más mayores. No puedo evitar preguntarme quiénes han entrado a ver a Arrow también, y si le habrán dado los mismos consejos con los que me están avasallando ahora. Me felicitan, me dan ánimos, me piden que diga cosas en la entrevista y mientras esté en la Arena, y nos despedimos con un abrazo colectivo.

Sí, les voy a echar de menos a ellos también. Con muchos he pasado prácticamente media vida juntos, y son casi tan hermanos míos como Glitter. Son una parte de mi corazón. Suerte que ninguno de ellos vendrá conmigo a la Arena.

A menos que haya algún vecino despistado o alguna sorpresa inesperada, solo me falta una persona de las que espero que vengan a verme. Y sí, efectivamente, es él quien cruza la puerta en último lugar, con su típica sonrisa insolente adornando su cara.

Apolo no es especialmente guapo. Tiene el habitual pelo rubio del distrito y los ojos de un color pardo anodino, y la nariz ligeramente torcida de cuando se la partió a los once años luchando en la Academia y no se le curó bien. Sin embargo, es alto y atlético para sus quince años, y su sonrisa tiene un algo especial, atrayente. Me está obsequiando con ella ahora mismo, y lo que hago yo es sonreírle de vuelta alzando la cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Qué excusa te has inventado para no entrar con el resto de los chicos? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Que tenía que ir urgentemente al baño, y que ya entraría luego —responde encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué querías? Somos profesionales, no los grandes pensadores de nuestra era.

Bufo, hastiada por su simplicidad, y Apolo se acerca y me besa antes de que pueda quejarme. Funciona, porque le beso de vuelta, agarrándole con fuerza del pelo, y no me burlo de él.

Hace unos cuatro o cinco meses que estamos saliendo juntos, aunque no lo sabe nadie más, excepto Bright. No es que entre estudiantes de la Academia las relaciones amorosas estén prohibidas, pero sí que están fuertemente contraindicadas. Básicamente, porque siempre existe la posibilidad de que te toque ir a los Juegos con tu amorcito, y entonces hay drama, lagrimones y todos salen perdiendo. Puedes apuñalar por la espalda a alguno de tus compañeros-casi-hermanos con los que has compartido educación (o mirar hacia otro lado cuando lo hace otra persona) y sentirte mal y superarlo, pero cuando es alguien a quien amas, la cosa se complica.

Y sin embargo, claro que hay relaciones. La mayoría se supone que son a escondidas, con mayor o menor éxito, y la suerte es que desde que una pareja fue junta a los duodécimos Juegos del Hambre (y acabaron matándose el uno al otro) nuestro distrito no ha vuelto a enviar a un par de tortolitos a la Arena.

Apolo y yo nos besamos apasionadamente, y cuando nos separamos pienso que definitivamente esto es lo que más voy a echar de menos mientras esté fuera. No hay un lugar mejor en el que estar que entre los brazos de Apolo. Si no tuviera suficientes razones para querer volver, él es una más, y muy fuerte.

—Mientras esté por allí lejos luchando a muerte, no vayas a refugiarte en los brazos de alguna cabeza hueca con el cuello lleno de perlas —le digo, con nuestras caras muy cerca, casi rozándose.

—Siempre que tú no te quedes colada por algún guapo pescadero profesional del distrito cuatro —dice él, colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Ya sabes que la única perla que me interesa eres tú.

—No me dices cosas tan bonitas cuando no estoy al borde de la muerte —bromeo.

—Porque me amenazas con cortarme las pelotas con tu espada si te digo algo bonito.

Nos reímos, porque tiene razón. No somos de las parejas empalagosas. Somos un par de profesionales, duros y salvajes. Nosotros amamos de una forma diferente. El azúcar no es lo nuestro, salvo en las dramatizaciones. Eso también se nos da bien; no por nada en la Academia también nos enseñan a interpretar un personaje.

—Te voy a echar de menos —murmura entonces, cuando acabamos de reír.

Va en serio, esta vez no actúa. No puedo evitar besarle.

—Ni lo pienses. Se te va a hacer más corto de lo que te imaginas. Se _nos_ hará más corto de lo que imaginamos.

—Me va a parecer toda una vida.

Vale, a veces también nos ponemos un poco melosos. Pero solo de vez en cuando.

—Cuando vuelva, podremos compensarlo —le prometo.

—Mientras vuelvas de una pieza, me vale. Vuelve sana y salva, Pearl. Eres lista, no te fíes de nadie.

—Lo sé, Apolo. No lo haré.

Tenemos tiempo de besarnos una vez más antes de que se lo lleven.

Mi tiempo de visitas ha terminado. Es hora de ir a buscar ese tren.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí tenemos algo más de Pearl, y de su relación con su familia y amigos. Porque los profesionales también tienen que tener una familia que les quiera, ¿verdad? Y me imagino que las despedidas se afrontarán de manera muy diferente a las de los otros distritos.**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
